


Family Traditions

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Chris receive a package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Traditions

The box arrives on the 21st, on a Saturday morning at 11am, when Chris and Will are already running late for brunch with Ashley. It’s signed for and dumped in the hall, and forgotten about entirely until late on Monday night, when they’re busy packing up the car for the drive to Clovis. It’s addressed to the both of them, so Will takes it into the kitchen to cut open the top while Chris tries to coax Brian into his dog-sized carrier. They expect it to be wrapped Christmas presents from a mutual friend, because there really is no other reason they’d get a parcel this close to Christmas, but Will is left puzzled and ends up calling Chris –and his newly scratched arms and shoulders- into the kitchen.

From the box he pulls out two sets of pyjamas, completely identical, dark blue and covered in a mini snowman pattern. One set has “Will” carefully stitched in white thread across the chest pocket, and the other has “Chris”. Chris himself is blushing. “Did you order these?” Will asked.

“God no,” Chris said, groaning and covering his face with his hands. “I can’t believe they did this.”

“Who did what?” Will tugged Chris’s hands away from his face, grinning. “No seriously, who is they?”

“My parents. Well, Mom probably. It’s this stupid tradition, on Christmas morning everyone in the family wears the same pyjamas when we open presents. It started back when Hannah and I were kids, and when we spent Christmas day with your Mom last year I figured they’d stop. Apparently I was wrong.” Chris looked up at Will, “You don’t have to wear them, I know they’re really dorky and lame.”

“Are you kidding me? These are fantastic!” Chris looked at Will incredulously. “Okay the design itself is cheesy I admit, but I can’t believe they included me in this.”

“Of course they included you, you’re part of the family now, whether you like it or not. Means you have to help clean up after dinner too.”

“I always help-“

“I know you do honey, I’m teasing,” Chris said, taking both sets of pyjamas and refolding them before putting them on the table. “So you don’t mind the fact my parents have officially adopted you?”

“Mind is the complete opposite of how I’m feeling right now,” Will said firmly, kissing Chris before adding, “Besides, this means when I propose I don’t have to worry about winning your family over.”

“Propose?” Chris squeaked. They’d talked about it, of course they had, long conversations in the middle of the night when they’d been dating a few months and were talking about how to handle the press, but it had always been an  _if this happened._ Not a  _when._

Will just laughed. “Come on, Brian’s going to be getting cranky. And don’t forget the pyjamas!”


End file.
